In Your Hands
by Catherine Woods
Summary: King Henry is going mad! How will Catherine stop him from throwing girls out windows? She will have to place herself in a position she never has before to save them all! What will this mean for their relationship? A what could have happened story. Starts in episode 15 after they get rid of the girl's body. What if Catherine filled Penelope's role? Will be M eventually.
1. Fearful Times

**Ok so this story will start as Catherine's thoughts after episode 14 and around the beginning of episode 15. Catherine's thoughts before the First Light Ball where Kenna comes and tell her of the dead girl in Henry's bed. How will Catherine react? What if Henry took a more physical interest in Catherine during his madness. Hope you like it. Will eventually be M because there will be some dark sexual content but it will be a while. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Reign!**

Catherine sighed heavily at the enormity of decisions that invaded her mind. Ever since she had helped dispose of that poor girl's body and cover up Henry's "accident", her mind had been plagued with worries. Had the act truly been an accident? God forbid it ever be found out! The country would descend into madness and surely, a great civil war would begin that would put all of their lives in danger. Henry would be pulled down from the throne and beheaded, then they would all have to flee into exile or face their deaths with him. Catherine weighed her options thoroughly as she sat looking at herself in the mirror. Henry's words floated through her mind as she noticed the subtle changes the years had brought about in her features. When he had asked her to stay with him, he hadn't seemed to mind the small crinkle of lines that had formed around her eyes. Of course, as with all things with Henry, bedding her would have only been his way of dominating her.

She knew her husband's wild escapades with women were to bolster his ego more than just for the sport of it. Henry liked to control all in his presence and she knew after he had learned of her affair with Richard he would want to mark her again as his own. His pride had been hurt and Catherine had wondered how long he would wait. She had declined him, not because she had wanted to, but because she had to. She still, in her heart of hearts, loved Henry, but to give into him under his terms would be admitting defeat which she would never do. He wouldn't take her to bed that easily if he ever did again at all. Catherine highly suspected his accident wasn't anymore an accident than her approval of the dress that would reveal more of her than usual. If his interests in certain things in the bedroom were growing, Catherine had to take charge of the situation now. They couldn't have any more girls falling from windows. She had to grab his attention and keep it. She had attained certain skills as one might say over the years that would keep Henry entertained for a long time if she could catch his attention. Diane had always kept his more violent habits in check, as she surely had committed every egregious act upon him imaginable. Without her, he had surely become bored with Kenna's naivety on his sexual habits. To protect their secret, Catherine would have to appeal to his lust-filled desires if they were to come out of this unscathed.

Without another thought, Catherine called in her ladies to dress her. As they removed her day dress and before they replaced it with her gown for the ball, Catherine took a moment to look at herself in the full length mirror. Her body had changed drastically over the years, her youthful ability to eat anything and never gain an ounce gone forever. Carrying to term seven children wasn't easy on the female body either, as her breasts had enlarged with each child and her hips had widened to accompany them as they grew within her. She winced openly before she had them cover her with her new gown made especially for tonight. How could she ever draw his attention away from the young, fit girls he was used to grinding into his mattress? She would just have to make sure she didn't reveal herself to him. She would have to prolong their games and his interest as long as possible or he would surely be done with her. She dismissed her ladies after they had assembled her hair on her head and looked herself over once more before she left to join the celebrations. Her gown revealed her shoulders and dipped down to rest above her breasts, revealing her collarbone. She hadn't revealed herself this much in public for years.

Catherine almost called her ladies back in to change her into something more conservative before she thought of the precariousness of their situation. She must do what she could to save her family and realm, even if it did mean subjecting herself to the stares of the nobles who would think her a desperate wife longing for attention from her husband. Let them think what they wished. It wasn't as if they didn't think worse of her already. Squaring her shoulders back, she walked out of her chambers and towards the sounds of the merriment in the castle. Upon arriving and being introduced by the herald, Catherine wished them well before taking part in the activities, her eyes scanning the crowd. He hadn't arrived yet. Catherine's thoughts were interrupted from their wondering of his location when she was introduced to the young Duke of Lor'e and the young Duke of B'eckel. With them both being barely older than her son, Francis, Catherine was surprised and utterly pleased as they vied for her attention. She was used to the attention of men, but usually they were closer to her age and not nearly as charming as these two.

Catherine smiled genuinely as they compared her beauty to flowers, trying to outdo the other with their naming of quite so many of the species. She was quite enjoying herself and had forgotten her troubles until she saw a disturbed looking Kenna without the King by her side enter the room. Catherine watched as Kenna made a beeline for her. Whatever she had to say couldn't be good tidings. Catherine rolled her eyes inwardly as Kenna spoke before she half curtsied. Had the girl no class at all? Catherine smiled fleetingly at the men she had been engaged in conversation with and with a flick of her wrist they were gone.

"Always a highlight of my day." Catherine replied snarkily, a huge impish smile on her face before she took a drink of her wine and looked to see if Henry would enter soon after Kenna's arrival.

"The King! He's done something to a girl." Kenna said urgently, alarmed at having just woke up tied to a corpse.

Catherine looked at her sinisterly as she swirled the wine in her mouth before she let it slide down her throat. How had she found out about the Duke of Bohemia's sister? Had Henry really been stupid enough to mumble it as they lay together? Why did he always have to be so stupid? Dammit, one day she would have to let him get himself out of these messes. How much did his little whore want to keep their secret? Catherine wondered faintly how much poison would it take to be rid of Kenna permanently? If Kenna's price was too high she could always think up something. Who really would miss her after all?

"Go on." Catherine said putting on her best mask to hide her irritation.

Kenna sighed and looked away from Catherine's eyes, unsure of what the Queen's reaction would be. "The King's…sexual appetite appears to be growing."

Catherine's mask fell from her face as the words met her ears and registered in her brain. What exactly had Henry done? The young woman before her was almost visibly shaking as her fear shown from her dark eyes. They must talk undisturbed. Catherine leaned in closer so no one would hear her yell Kenna to meet her outside in the hall. Then Catherine smiled and exited without her presence being deterred and waited off to the side away from prying ears until Kenna made her appearance. Kenna strolled awkwardly toward Catherine as she looked around wildly.

"We won't be heard. Speak freely." Catherine said quietly.

"There is something you need to see in the King's bedchamber." Kenna said nervously.

"Involving?" Catherine asked with a questioning look on her face.

"His activities. Please, I didn't know who else to tell." Kenna said, tears now springing to her eyes.

"Fine then. Let us make fast work of it." Catherine replied as she turned on her heel and started gliding toward Henry's chambers.

Catherine hoped against hope she wouldn't find another dead girl on the cement below her husband's window. Catherine stilled herself before she opened the door, bracing for anything that might be on the other side. Catherine opened the door and was greeted with a dead girl in her husband's bed. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before going over to examine the body. Handprints as black as night were present upon her pale, dead skin. After instructing Kenna to tell no one, she headed to speak to Henry. This was madness! He couldn't just go around killing women. This would ruin everything. Had the first girl even been an accident at all? Catherine was starting to doubt as she hurriedly walked through his council chamber door and headed inside. He stood calling out names, her presence unnoticed until she spoke his name. A cold chill ran up and down her spine at his words. He acted as if he cared no more to have taken that girl's life than you would squash a gnat. Something was severely wrong and he wouldn't even let Nostradamus examine him.

"My headache will be our little secret. Won't it?" Henry asked her, a dead coldness in his gaze upon her.

Nodding slowly once at him Catherine watched as he turned back around and brought his pointer down upon the table. Catherine couldn't help it as her body jerked in fear before she fled on her heel. Her problems had just magnified.

**So next chapter will be what I think would have been interesting to see if Henry had pulled Catherine into his chambers after his speech about showing everyone who the one with the power actually is. Stay tuned! TBC**


	2. Lust For Power

**Disclaimer: No i don't own Reign, Henry's madness, or Catherine's snarkyness. If i did i'd be rich and i'm not, unfortunately.**

**AN: WARNING: THERE IS A POSSIBLE TRIGGER IN THIS CHAPTER B/C OF A VIOLENT FIT THAT HENRY THROWS AFTER HE TAKES CATHERINE TO HIS ROOMS. READ WITH CAUTION IF THAT BOTHERS YOU! **

Catherine readied herself for the day. It had been two days since Kenna had shown her that poor girl's body in her husband's chambers and Catherine had been on edge ever since. She had kept a close eye on him every moment she knew he wasn't in meetings with his advisers. She was up and already dressed as the sun started to peek its way through her windows. She wouldn't have another dead girl to hide if she could help it. Her whole family's security was at stake and she couldn't risk a debacle of the counsel if Henry's strange activities were found out. Glimpsing herself once more in her mirror, she rose from her chair and headed out of her chambers to find Henry. He hadn't been sleeping so she was sure he was already prowling around the castle at this early hour, probably in search of Kenna. Catherine had told her to avoid him as much as possible, but he was the King after all. If he summoned her she would have to come. Catherine didn't have to search long for Henry. As she rounded the corner that led to the throne room, she heard his all too familiar voice filling her ears as he stood with his hands gripping Kenna's face in his, fear present in the young woman's eyes.

"We'll both need our energy. I see a lust in your eyes that won't be easily extinguished." Henry said with evil intent.

"Henry," Catherine said, loudly enough to make him drop his hands from Kenna. She saw his irritation as his stance changed before her eyes as he straightened his back and put his hands on his hips. Seeing her opportunity, Catherine ordered Kenna to go. Not having to be told twice, Kenna scurried away as fast as her doe-like legs would carry her, leaving Catherine to deal with his now foul mood. Surely irritated by her interruption of his plans, Henry inquired about her presence so early in the morning.

"Keeping an eye on you requires vigilance both day and night." Catherine said shortly, as he glared at her with narrow eyes.

"Is that your role now? Guardian of the King?" Henry said smirking at her as he eyed her up and down before turning away from her and walking down the corridor.

Sheepishly, Catherine hurried after him as she inquired of his health whilst Henry taunted her with his announcements of medicines he had received from the village doctor. She was sure none of those would help save any of the women he would set his eyes upon. So caught up in her thought she missed half of his ego maniac ramble.

"…having further isolated the cause of my discontent."

"And what is that?" Catherine asked lowly as he turned towards her making the space between them disappear quickly.

Henry's ego was front and center as he started rambling on about how as King everyone was subject to him and he could do as he pleased because God was on his side. He even spouted jargon about seeing Christ on the cross. Where was his head for God's sake?

"A glorious reminder that I am chosen by God to rule this nation. To bend anyone that I like to my will! To bend them…to break them!" Henry said sinisterly as he turned away once more.

Fear gripping her heart, Catherine tried to get him to see the absurdity of his words by questioning his actions as she tried to keep her voice from shaking. "To throw them from windows and crush their throats?"

Turning around, his dark eyes penetrating her, he walked back towards her getting so close Catherine could feel his hot breath upon her face. "It was a lesson each woman understood in her last moments about who is King," Henry said threateningly as he touched her fallen curl, his finger burning her cheek as he touched her, "And who is not." Catherine dared not move as she met his eyes again. Something dangerous lurked behind them. "Others will learn as well," Henry growled as he brought his lips even closer to her face. "Starting with you, wife."

Trying to step back, Catherine almost yelled as he gripped her arms firmly and kissed her roughly invading her mouth with his tongue. Her heart beating wildly, Catherine tried to pull back from him only to be pulled fully to him as his hands roamed down her back to squeeze her backside. What the hell would people think? Now free of his grip, Catherine pushed against his chest as hard as she could, knocking him back a bit. Trying to turn, Catherine was stopped from retreating as he gripped her arm and started pulling her towards his rooms.

"Henry, let go of me!" Catherine said as she tried to ignore the stares of the people they passed who surely wondered why their King was almost dragging their Queen behind him.

"Your betrayal of me has not gone unnoticed by me or by God. You are my wife and you shall act accordingly." Henry said harshly as the force with which he exerted upon her small form increased, causing Catherine to stumble and fall.

Undeterred, Henry grabbed her around her waist. Catherine did her best not to scream for help as he pulled her into his rooms and slammed the door behind them. Setting Catherine on her feet, Henry locked the door securely as Catherine moved to the other side of the sitting room. Turning towards her, Henry stalked toward Catherine.

"Henry," Catherine said as sternly as she could muster as she held up a hand to try and stop his advance. "Don't do anything you'll regret later. This is madness. The whole castle is surely ablaze with your very public scene."

"Good, they will know I can keep my own wife under control." Henry said heatedly as he threw open the door to his bedchamber and roughly pinned Catherine against it after it banged closed.

"Henry, just calm…" Catherine tried to say as he kissed her forcefully again before trailing his hot breath down her cheek to bite her neck, causing her to scream from the pain as his teeth bit into her tender flesh.

"Henry! Stop!" Catherine cried as his hands roamed over her body as she tried to frantically push him away.

Pulling back from his assault on her, a cold shiver ran down her spine as he looked at her with rage in his eyes before gripping her around the throat and whispered threateningly in her ear, "You are mine, Catherine. I am your husband and King and you will bow to my will."

As his hands enclosed about her neck, Catherine couldn't help the scream that exited her body as fear leapt into her eyes. All she could see was that poor dead girl in his bed, eyes glazed over, fear forever etched into her cold, white face as dark handprints surrounded her neck where Henry had choked the life out of her. Catherine thrashed about as best as she could, and tried to pull his arm away with her small hands, as she withered under his control. How far would he take this? Was her husband even present in the dark mind of the man that gripped her tighter with his palms? Catherine doubted it as she stared into the rage-filled eyes of the beast before her.

"I love it when you struggle, Catherine!" Henry said deviously as he placed one leg between hers and thrust into her side, letting her feel his growing manhood. "Tell me, my sweet, did you fight against Richard's advances as you are with me or did you just lay down and take him? I bet he couldn't mold you to him as I will." He said as he squeezed her bosom in his hand.

"Henry, I can't…breathe!" She gasped out as he started to pull her skirts up her body.

Catherine's breaths came shorter and her vision more hazy as he continued to feel every part of her. As she grew weaker, her movements slowed causing his grip on her to loosen slightly letting more air fill her panic stricken lungs. Able to think clearer now as the life giving oxygen filled her body, Catherine tried her best to restrain from fighting him. The calmer she appeared, the softer his grip on her neck became. His anger, it seemed, was fed by her resistance. If she didn't fight him, maybe he would become bored of her and let her go? Blessedly, Henry finally let go of her neck long enough for him to reach to unbuckle his pants. If she was to get out of this situation she would have to think quickly.

"Henry, wait…You were right, I haven't…fulfilled my wifely duties in quite a while." Catherine said gasping, trying not to shake as she rubbed her throat where his fingers had been. "Let me pleasure you for a while." Catherine said as she reached a shaky hand to brush his face, hoping he would buy into her plan. "I promise it will… fit your current needs and I would like to apologize properly for my actions…with Richard." Catherine ground out as she stroked her other hand down over his chest, sliding her hand into his unbuckled pants to cup him between the legs. "It must be exhausting," Catherine said breathily as she massaged her hand around his length, causing Henry to moan, "To always have to give orders to everyone. Let your wife take care of your needs, husband." Catherine said, hoping it was in a seductive tone. She had to divert his attention as best she could.

Henry bucked his hips into her hand as she squeezed him harder "It really is… Oh God, Catherine, you understand me so well. There are so many duties expected as a King. I need your support in these times." Henry said as he threw his head back.

Mentally rolling her eyes at him, Catherine kissed down his neck and she worked him faster with her hand. Men, it always worked. His manhood grew with each stroke. Catherine had to get him more under her control. As she looked down at the belt that now laid on the floor, she remembered something she had read of once. Oh yes, that would certainly work and he would learn a lesson in the process as to how she would not be treated.

"Henry?" Catherine said questioningly.

"Mmhmm," He groaned in response.

"I have a little game that you would enjoy, darling. It will bring you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." Catherine said blissfully as she removed her hand from his pants and pushed them off his hips, leaving only his chest now covered. Catherine started unbuttoning his jacket and also slid it from his chest and began working on his shirt.

"Then do it, wife." Henry hissed as she ran her hands up under his shirt to stroke his chest with her fingernails before pulling it up over his body to be flung to the floor.

"As you wish, husband. Sit in the chair and remove your boots and pants." Catherine ordered, her voice turning stern.

"Oh, I do like this side of you, darling." Henry grinned as he moved toward the chair.

Picking up his belt from the floor, Catherine swung the supple leather against his retreating backside. The leather singing as it met his flesh, causing Henry to gasp from the hit.

"Catherine, what are you…" Henry asked as his brow furrowed.

"I won't stand for this insolence. If I hear another word I shall use the crop on you." Catherine said warningly.

Henry didn't know what her plans were, but he rather liked seeing her standing there in control as he sat and removed his boots and pants, now completely naked.

"Now," Catherine said as she straightened herself to her fullest height and ran the supple leather in her hands, "Here are the rules. You will not speak unless I bid you to. You will not touch me unless I say you are allowed and most importantly of all," Catherine said fiercely as she stared him daringly in his eyes as she walked toward him, "You will not come until I say you may. Disobey any of these and I assure you that you will not enjoy the consequences. You might be the King outside of this room, but here you are under the rule of Catherine de Medici, and she rules with a belt and a crop. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Queen!" Henry said gleefully as she came closer and ran his belt across his chest. Henry's whole body tingled just from the question of wondering what she was going to do next.

With an authoritative air, Catherine bid him to raise his hands in front of him before she bound them tightly with his belt. Henry gulped as she placed her hands on his shoulders and bent herself forward enough for him to see down the front of her dress. God, how he wished to see more of her.

"Kiss my neck, softly." Catherine ordered as she sat in his lap.

Henry gently started soothing her now red neck where his hands had squeezed. Catherine closed her eyes and rewarded him with a sigh as his tongue came out to lick away her pain as he nurtured her. Henry just couldn't help but to touch her as she relaxed more into his touch. Catherine's eyes shot open as she reacted immediately by pulling away and slapping him across the face.

"I'm sorry, my Queen. I beg your forgiveness." Henry uttered as she turned to leave.

"You broke not only one, but two of my rules. I am leaving you to think of your actions. When I have returned maybe you will be more willing to obey your Queen better, hmm? And if you move from that chair, I will gag and tie you to your bed and you shan't have a release for a day. Do you quite understand?" Catherine huffed.

"Yes, my Queen!" Henry said quickly.

Catherine turned and left the room, not allowing a smile to appear on her face until she closed his bedroom door and made for the corridor. It seemed she had found her way of dealing with her husband's rough, crude ways. She might even get some enjoyment out of it herself.


	3. Pleasure-filled Moments

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN REIGN ;)**

**AN: SORRY THIS WAS SO LONG COMING. I'VE HAD REAL LIFE CRAP TO DEAL WITH AND OTHER STORIES PLUS OMG I'M IN LOVE WITH DOCTOR WHO AND RIVER SONG/ELEVEN RELATIONSHIP AND WATCHED 3 SEASONS IN A WEEK SO FORGIVE ME FOR THIS! I ALSO WAS HAVING COMPUTER ISSUES SO TAKE THAT INTO CONSIDERATION! I HOPE THIS ATONES FOR MY INSOLENCE ;) DEF AN M CHAPTER GUYS! ALL OF IT! EVERY LAST BIT! **

Francis strolled to his father's room. The King had been missing for the better part of the morning. He had missed his meeting with the council and needed to be found at once. As Francis rounded the corner he saw his father's guards posted at his doors. Whatever was he doing in there? Kenna had been at Mary's side since earlier that morning so he couldn't be indisposed could he? Without a word to the guards, Francis opened the doors to his father's sitting room. Finding it empty he hastened into the bedroom. Unbelieving he would find him there Francis received the mother of all shocks to find his father, completely unclothed, sitting with his belt binding his arms.

"Father, what on God's green earth are you doing?" Francis said in a bewildered tone as he averted his eyes.

"Waiting for your mother." Henry replied unbothered by his son's awkwardness. "She's making me wait. Oh how she tortures me with the loss of her touch. I love it." Henry rambled with a gleam in his eyes.

Francis's eyes became huge as red crept into his cheeks. What the hell did his parents do in their alone times? Good lord he never ever wanted to think of it ever again! His father must be mad…yes that must be it. His mother would never do…whatever it was that his father was expecting to occur, would she?

"Yes, well…I," Francis stumbled, at a loss of what to actually say in response to that. Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, Francis asked of his duties for the day. "You have missed the, ugh, council meeting. Can we expect you this afternoon?"

"Oh, I can't really say when you can expect me to leave this chair. Your mother has given me strict orders to remain here until she comes back. I couldn't disobey her." Henry said as a grin appeared on his face. "Oh the things she wouldn't do to me if I left."

"I'll inform them of your…absence." Francis said awkwardly before hurrying out of the room and shutting the door. Taking a moment and unsure of what to do, he finally decided he must speak to his mother. He hurriedly made for her rooms, unsure of where she was but thinking it a good place to start. He found his mother sitting at her desk.

"Mother, I am sorry for the intrusion, but Father is acting…quite strangely!" Francis said worriedly.

Catherine's stomach dropped at the mention of Henry. Was he not in his chambers where she had left him? Maybe her plan hadn't worked after all? What would she do now?

"Is he not in his rooms?" Catherine asked as she stood to face her son.

"Yes, but he is spouting about how he's waiting for you whilst naked with his belt around his arms. He's missed that council meeting and claims he shan't go until he is released by you. What the hell is going on and what shall I do about the council meeting?" Francis asked hurriedly.

Catherine bit her tongue to keep the laugh in her throat from escaping and turned around to keep him from seeing the smile on her face before answering him as she looked at the feathers upon her desk. Yes these would do nicely. "Let me handle your father. As for the council just reschedule it for tomorrow. I'll be sure he attends. I can handle him."

"You've never been able to before." Francis said curtly.

"I don't tell you everything, dear." Catherine said as she stroked each feather with her fingers before tying up the bundle of them with a ribbon and placing them in a small leather purse.

"Mother, are you even listening to what I've been saying? What do you need all those feathers for?" Francis asked with hands folded across his chest.

"Hmm," Catherine asked as she quirked an eyebrow at him, "Oh that is none of your concern. Attend to the council. I have things to do." With a peck to his cheek, she shooed Francis from the room.

Locking the door, Catherine removed her gown and opened up her wardrobe. Sifting through her negligées, she tossed one after another aside until she came across the one she knew would drive Henry wild. Throwing it on, she covered herself with an easily removable dress that only tied in the front before grabbing her bag and heading off for her husband's rooms. Catherine instructed that they not be disturbed under any circumstance before entering and locking the door for an extra precaution and opened the door to Henry's bedroom. There he sat, in the same chair she had left him in a few hours prior.

Henry straightened when she entered and watched her with wondering eyes. What would she do to him now? She had changed the dress she had worn. What lay beneath its silky layers? Without a word Catherine walked over to the table and placed her bag on it before removing the pouch of feathers and sitting it on the desk. With her back to Henry she untied the feathers and laid them on the desk before untying her dress and letting it fall to the floor revealing herself to him. Henry's breath hitched in his throat as his member stood to attention at the sight of her. The material clung to every curve she had been gifted with as the sheer blue glimmered against the visible skin beneath. Henry almost moaned as she turned to face him. The neck of the gown dipped to show a generous amount of her cleavage while their roundness beckoned to be held in his hands. She had always fit his hands perfectly. Henry imagined ramming his stiff cock into her while firmly gripping those beauties. The image in his head had him rising to attention and she had only turned around.

Taking notice of his reaction, Catherine smirked before picking up one long dark feather from the bunch. Sensually moving towards him, she stood in front of Henry. She gave him a smoldering look before slowly letting her eyes wander down his body, lingering slightly as she viewed the sculpted muscles of his chest before letting her gaze slide lower to rest on his stiff member.

"I see one part of you has risen in honour of your Queen's arrival. Shall I take it the rest of you wishes to honour me as well?" Catherine said as she touched the feather to the tips of her fingers before kissing it to her lips.

Her eyes never leaving Henry's face she caressed the long black feather lightly across her soft alabaster skin of her neck before gliding it down to dip into the valley between her breasts, sighing as she flicked her tongue across her lips.

"Will you not answer your Queen?" she asked him sternly as she cupped her bosom and lightly circled her risen nipple with her fingers.

"Catherine, I," Henry breathlessly tried to say before she cut him off.

"You dare address your Queen in such a manner! I suppose I will have to fulfill my own desires until I have been assured of your willingness to obey me." She rumbled as torturously ran her hand to touch herself between her thighs while letting the feather stroke across the tops of her visible bosom.

As the hand between her legs reached their destination, Catherine gasped for affect as she slid her hand across the smooth material where her womanhood lay beneath. Henry sat on the edge of his seat now, longing for her to let him touch her as she looked at him under dark lashes, her honeyed gaze melting him as lust filled her gaze. Henry gulped for air as she moaned him name, his heart skipping a beat when she called out everything she wanted him to do to her if only he would comply to her rules. Henry was almost undone as she pulled her thin gown up her body revealing her gorgeous legs to him before gliding two fingers along her folds. Feeling her own wetness, Catherine slipped first one then both fingers inside herself causing herself and Henry to groan.

"I beg your forgiveness, my Queen. Please let me tend to your needs! I will do anything you ask of me." Henry pleaded.

A slight smirk of approval appeared on her lips before she removed her glistening fingers from herself and held them up for Henry to see mere inches in front of his face. "Would you like to taste my pleasure at your acquiescence?"

"Very much, my Queen!" Henry answered almost whimpering as he imagined how she would taste.

"Your request is granted." Catherine said moving her hand closer to his mouth.

Touching his lips to her fingers, he kissed her tips before placing his mouth around them as she filled his mouth with the blessedness of her taste on his tongue. Henry moaned as he glided his mouth up and down her small fingers, slowly at first before building up to a faster rhythm as he tried to show her what he could do if allowed. Fire shot to her core as she moistened, her body becoming enamored with the possibilities of him pleasuring her there. As he continued to suck on her, Catherine began to run the feather still in her hand along his body, starting at his chin as it made a slow crawl down his body. Henry inhaled and slowed a bit as she flicked it across his arms and upper torso. When she twirled it around his nipple, he stopped his movements altogether.

"Did I say to stop?" Catherine asked harshly as she slapped him across the face with the hand he had stopped sucking.

"No, my Queen." Came his quick answer.

"Then continue before I made good on my earlier threat!" Catherine threatened.

Taking her back into his mouth, Henry worshipped her with his tongue and Catherine continued her ministrations, teasing him with her feather as she worked her way down his body. Pulling her fingers from his mouth with a pop she ordered him sit back further. Lifting her sheer skirt, she straddled him and placed his member at her opening, letting him feel her heat but not letting him enter her. Henry held as still as possible, daring not to move lest she remove herself from him.

"I know what you want, you naughty King. Shall I give it to you?" Catherine asked lowly, nose to nose with Henry now and feeling his hot breath on her lips as both of their hearts raced.

"I am here…to serve you, my Queen. I only wish what you wish, my…" Henry stuttered as she closed the gaps between their lips cutting off his answer as she took him in a passionate kiss.

Kissing her back fervently, Henry willingly relented when she skimmed her tongue across his lips as she tasted herself on his lips. Opening himself to her, Catherine dipped her tongue into him, their tongues dancing together in a heated embrace as she tasted her ecstasy from his depths. Henry tried not to thrust himself upward as she squeezed her thighs around him, involuntarily twitching against her as he felt her come down ever so slightly taking his tip inside her. God, she would be the death of him! Forgetting not to let his hands wander, Henry grasped one round breast in his hand and squeezed. Catherine inhaled sharply as she brought herself off his tip and pushed him back against the chair once more. Why did he always have to ruin everything? Standing from the chair Catherine raked her eyes over him with a disdainful look. She had been so close to taking him. How dare he mess up her plans?

"You only wish what I wish? You are here to serve me? You can't even obey my rules! You first must learn that to serve me you mustn't touch me unless I order you to!" Catherine ranted as she threw her head back revealing her gorgeous neck, now marred by dark marks from where his hands had gripped her in their earlier session.

Henry's stomach rolled as guilt seeped into his heart. He hadn't meant to leave marks, only to frighten her into submission. How had he ended up obeying her commands again? Oh yes, the intriguing manner in which she had taken control of him. In years gone by, she had just submitted to him willingly or silently walked away. She hadn't ever made a game out of it. It had always been a duty she had endured. He liked this new creature that stood before him weaving the feather in and out of her fingers as she looked him up and down.

"Now what shall I do to you?" Catherine asked thoughtfully before a devilish grin appeared on her face. "Is this what you had in mind, husband?" She said as stood between his legs, the material that clothed her legs tickling Henry's knees as they brushed against them.

Her chosen instrument in hand, she slowly touched his tip with the tip of her feather. The only thing Henry could think of at the moment was of how he wanted to burn every feather in that damn bag she had brought with her. It was a glorious feeling to have her running it over his shaft but it was an inferno of hell inside his burning vessel to be refused access to fill her. Would he ever atone for his sins and be allowed the sweet voyage inside her wet harbor so he could dock his boat safely at home? Involuntarily thrusting against the palm of Catherine's hand as she now touched his opening and the liquid that had formed there, Henry doubted it as she stepped back from him.

"Stand and lay on the bed." Catherine ordered.

Henry's heart leapt within him. Maybe all hope wasn't lost? Lying on his back in the center of the bed, Henry was shocked when she removed the belt from his arms. Things were definitely moving in the right direction, any moment now she would sit atop him as he came inside her marking her as his once more. He was, however, a bit perplexed when she walked to her bag and pulled out matching veils of the same color as her gown and tied one of his hands to the head of the bed pulling it taut so he couldn't move before doing the same of the other. Was she really going to leave him here?

Stepping back a bit, Catherine surveyed her work before slipping her gown from her body. It slid from her form as water over sculpted marble before puddling at her feet. Henry sighed in relief. Whatever she had in mind was certainly not leaving.

Climbing up beside him, Catherine knelt beside his face. "Now that I finally have you where I want you, will you taste your Queen on your tongue to atone for your insolence?" She said wanly as she touched his face quite gently.

Catherine wanted him to taste her as she rode his tongue? He had never done that with her before. This was a rare treat indeed and one he had never seen coming.

"With much exuberance I will work to make you happy. Thank you, my Queen!" Henry said gratitude shining through his smile as she placed her knees on either side of his head.

Centering herself over his mouth, she grabbed the top of the bed frame. What would this feel like? Her Henry would actually pleasure her now? Lowering herself down she gasped as he licked her inner thigh for the first time. Did other women experience this much pleasure from men attending to them down below? She had heard they did, but had seriously doubted their stories. Sadly, in all her years with Henry, he had never kissed her there. Why would he? Their duty had been to make heirs, not find pleasure in each other's arms. As he kissed closer to the heat emanating from her core, Catherine wondered if she would like it. Surely a man really couldn't bring you to the brink by…putting his mouth on you, could he? Catherine's body hummed against him as he flicked his tongue across her heat for the first time. She definitely liked that feeling, but would it get any better? She wasn't anywhere close to her release yet. Would he be able to get her there? Maybe she should just…OH MY GOD! All conscious thoughts of her stopping him ended as his tongue entered her for the first time. She tasted like the sweetest honey of the honeycomb. Catherine's body thrust down involuntarily as he explored her for a time before pulling out and kissing up to the small bundle of nerves that rested above her opening. Catherine was filled with wonder. Was that all that there was? She was filled with shock for the second time in the space of two minutes when he started sucking on her before swirling his tongue back to her opening and entering her faster this time. Catherine gasped as he licked in and out of her for a second time. He was causing the heat locked inside her to spread across the length of her body until her body was tingling with her need. Gripping the bed more firmly, Catherine ground her hips down upon him as he entered her a third time. Catherine moaned his name as he sucked her into his mouth again before finding her rhythm as she rode his tongue. Catherine groaned as he found her most sensitive bud and suckled there, causing stars to appear in her vision. Why had they not done this before? All those stories were severely under exaggerated, Catherine thought faintly as he flicked his tongue over her with rapid speed. Moving faster into his mouth, Catherine screamed as the stars in her vision started to explode one by one as her walls started to shake around him. One last suck on her petals was all it took for Catherine to release the animal inside her as she gripped Henry's face between her thighs, holding him in place as she found the pleasure she had been denied all her years. The world turned right side up for a moment as she collapsed against the bed frame fully sated from his rigorous working of his tongue, her orgasm seeping into every cell of her being as Henry continued to suck her as she filled his thirsty soul with her gift. As Catherine came down from her peak, she removed herself from stop Henry to lay by his side.

"That was quite the experience." Catherine said in a shaky voice as she drew circles on Henry's chest dazedly. "We need to tie you up more often."

Catherine couldn't help the smile that kissed her lips at the rumble of laughter through Henry's body.

"As you wish, my Queen. I hope I served you well." Henry said as he looked into Catherine's blissful eyes.

"I am quite satisfied." Catherine said as she smiled bigger quirking an eyebrow up at him. "You have been very vigorous in your duty. How do you think I should reward you for your service?" Catherine said snarkily as she dipped her hand to feel his manhood.

"However it pleases my lady is pleasing to me." Henry gasped as she took him in hand.

"Oh, I assure you will be quite compensated and pleased for the use of your body.' Catherine said seductively while she looked at him sneakily. This was going to be fun.

**SO...WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD CATHERINE GIVE HIM PLEASURE? HAS HE DONE ENOUGH TO ATONE FOR HIS INSOLENCE?**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IF NOT IM SORRY ILL TRY BETTER NEXT TIME.**


	4. Pleasure-filled Moments continued

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, OR REIGN, WILL NEVER, AND HAVE NEVER MADE FUNDS OFF OF EM BC I DON'T OWN EM!**

**AN: CHAPTER BC THIS IS AN M STORY HAHA SO YEAH LOT'S OF FUN ADULT ACTIVITIES HERE! THEIR BEDROOM ACTIVITIES ARE GOING TO INVOLVE A LOT OF EXPLORATION BC ITS FUN AND MY GIRLS AND I LIKE IT AND IF U R READING THIS YOU OBVIOUSLY DO AS WELL! SO SHOUT OUT TO "THE CONFESSIONS OF CATHERINE DE MEDICI" BY C.W. GORTNER! THERE IS A REFERENCE TO SOMETHING HE WROTE ABOUT IN THIS CHAPTER SOMEWHERE SO COOKIES FOR YOU IF YOU SEE IT! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOK GO IMMEDIATELY AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER AND READ THE BOOK BC IT IS SO GREAT! TRAGIC BUT SO GREAT! I'VE READ IT TWICE ALREADY! SO YAY TIME FOR SOME #CathryFun!**

Catherine smirked at Henry as she crouched over him while letting her hips grind into his as she whispered seductively into his ear. "Since you have served me well, I will grant you one request. What do you desire?"

Henry groaned longingly as she slid her body up and down his tortuously. "I wish to touch you, my Queen. I can pleasure you in ways you can't imagine if you will let me have the use of my hands."

Catherine stilled for a moment as she looked into his eyes. What if he tried to choke her again? Would he hurt her if she relinquished any control? "Will you be rough?" Catherine asked him with caution.

Watching her whole demeanor change, Henry looked up with a question in his eyes. Was she really that fearful of him? Granted, two women had just died at his hands, but the first was certainly an accident to him in his mind and the second, well, he had over exerted his pressure. He hadn't choked anyone before and it had been a new experience for him, so of course there would be mistakes, wouldn't there? He didn't really mean for Catherine to fear him earlier, he only wanted her to submit. He had wanted to claim her again. The thought of Richard being inside her still drove Henry crazy. To reclaim her, he would do anything she wanted.

"Only if you wish it so. I have learned from my mistakes, my Queen. I will be as gentle as you wish. I mean to give you pleasure, not pain." Henry said truthfully.

He wanted to share in her pleasure. He wanted to feel her pressed up against him as his rough hands glided over her soft skin. He wanted to lick every inch of her before he took her into his mouth again. He wanted to feel her quake around him before he spilled his seed deep inside her chasm.

Catherine sat thoughtfully looking down at him as she traced her finger across his upper torso. He did look quite willing to listen to her and she had said she would grant him a request. "I don't mind a bit of roughness when you are in your passion. You must never put your hands around my neck though." Catherine said with authority ringing from her tongue as she traced lower on his abdomen.

"May I ask why without incurring your wrath, my Queen?" Henry questioned as she slid her fingers across his stomach, causing Henry to squirm a bit as she came closer to his member.

Catherine looked up at him with dark eyes. Did he really not know? She would just have to make it clear to him. "What woman wants to be unable to breathe, Henry? Do you favor having yourself kicked between the legs? Or do you prefer a more," Catherine said lowly as she stroked him lightly with her fingers. "Gentler approach?" She asked as she cupped him and slid up and down the length of him, her eyes never leaving his. "Besides, would you have your Queen disgraced by those around me? It is a bit unseemly and I can't have gossip ripping this castle apart." She crooned as she moved her hand faster up and down his shaft.

Henry shuddered against her palm. She must want to kill him. "I sincerely regret my uhmm…actions, my Queen." He said as he tried to keep it together and let his eyes slide shut trying to concentrate. "It won't happen again." Henry sighed as he thrust into her hand. "Please, I…"

"Look at me when you speak to me!" Catherine commanded.

She wanted to see the effects she was causing in his eyes. Henry popped his eyes open immediately meeting hers. When her eyes met his, she grinned as she saw him totally under her control. Oh, the boost it gave her ego. Crawling on top of him, Catherine let the tips of her breasts touch his chest before she brought her mouth down upon his taking him fervently into her mouth before letting his tip touch her inner thigh.

"How," Catherine asked huskily as she smiled against his lips. "Do I know you will be any good? Will you behave yourself? Catherine said before kissing down his neck to his chest.

"P..please, I b..beg you, I'll behave…my…self!" Henry stuttered as her tongue followed the trail her finger had made down over his stomach till her mouth was above his throbbing manhood. "My Queen, a man can t…take only soo much. Please!" Henry exclaimed as she licked him from his tip to his base.

Henry whimpered and clenched the scarves that held his hands when she kissed his tip before sucking him slowly into her mouth. She really enjoyed seeing him pleading with her for once. His groans increased when she took more of him into her mouth and moaned causing him to feel it throughout his body. A man could only take so much, Henry thought as he thrust upward into her, even if he did pay for it.

Catherine grinned at his downcast expression as she brought her mouth off of him and crawled back up his body.

"Don't look so worried. I am rather exhausted of doing all the work myself. Let's see if you can pleasure your Queen for a while." She said as she kissed him before releasing his hands.

Now free to let his hands roam, Henry rolled himself atop Catherine. "You seem to want to try out a great many new things, my Queen," he said as his hands caressed her breasts gently, encircling her peaks with his fingers before squeezing them. "I have something I am sure you will adore." He boasted before sucking one risen peak into his mouth and running his tongue rapidly over it.

Catherine gasped and drew her legs around his thighs. She could feel his movements on her bosom in her core, making her wet and ready and he had barely explored her at all. Closing her eyes she felt him slip his hand down across her body to caress her between her thighs before following it with his tongue as she had done with him. Would he kiss her there of his own accord? Catherine hoped as much when he skimmed one finger across her opening. Henry grinned as he felt her slick heat against his hand. She had tasted so blessedly delicious before and his mouth longed to taste her again, his thirst for her still not quenched as he stopped his journey with his tongue to watch her face as he entered her before he slipped both in at once. He watched in wonderment as her eyes clenched shut even tighter and her head rolled back while her lips called out his name. Her legs clenched around his arm as she came up to meet him, his fingers touching her deeper than he had meant. He chuckled before sliding his tongue across her curls to suckle on her as his fingers worked into her once more. God, had she ever been this welcoming before? Henry couldn't recall, but when she rolled once again into his fingers he curled them a bit eliciting a long feral moan to escape her throat. Before he took her on the spot, Henry removed himself from her and got off the bed.

"Where do you think you are going? I thought you wanted to pleasure your…" Catherine said in dismay as he removed himself before being cut off as he started pulling her by the ankles toward him.

"I told you I have something planned that you will adore, my Queen." Henry growled as he pulled her from the bed and stood her by the wardrobe. "Bear with me and bend your knees, love." Henry said before crouching down in front of her.

"What the devil are you…" Catherine said as she tried to question him before he ran his hands between her legs and grabbed her inner thighs and hoisted her into the air to sit on his shoulders with her legs wrapped around his neck her opening facing his mouth.

She screamed at the sudden change in position as she put her palms against the wall to try not to throw him off balance. "What the hell are you doing?! Henry, you can't hold me up for that long. You aren't as young as you used to be." Catherine scolded.

"I assure you I am as fit as I ever was." Henry said ruefully as he grasped her ass to center her comfortably.

"Your back will give way and besides you could drop me! What shall I hold onto?" Catherine fretted. How was this even supposed to work?

"Not before you scream my name as you come, and if you are that scared grab the damn tapestry, woman." Henry grumbled.

"Are you sure you won't drop me?" Catherine asked again as she gripped the tapestry for dear life. "I'm not as small as I used to be, Henry, in case you hadn't noticed."

Henry rumbled with laughter against her inner thigh. "Believe me, Catherine, you are small in all the areas I prefer you to be small in and well-endowed in the areas I wish my woman to be." He said cheekily as he squeezed her bottom in his palms, causing her to squeak before he tasted her.

Had any woman ever tasted so divine? She was also blessedly tight around his tongue as he entered her. Silky folds surrounded him as he explored her once more searching for her most sensitive spot. Finding it quickly, he flicked his tongue over her bud before drawing back and entering her swifter this time. Catherine moaned as she finally adjusted herself to comfortably sit with ease, giving herself over to his wishes. This was such a better angle than before, Catherine thought as he massaged his tongue deeper into her as he rolled her hips expertly in his hands creating blessed friction against the inside of her thighs with his beard. Her vision became misty as her vision grew darker as her pleasure increased. Oh, he had been so right! Not that he would ever know or she would ever admit it, but he had been and right now in this moment she could admit it to herself. Electricity shot throughout her body as her whole body curled as he explored her with his tongue. That deliciously hurtful tongue of his. Oh God, she would be able to handle everything hurtful he said if he would always pleasure her in this way. She was so close. Maybe… if she just… OH GOD, YES! Catherine gripped the tapestries tighter as she arched her back angling his tongue deeper as she screamed in her haze filled desire. Feeling how close she was as he licked her, Henry slowed his rapid movements to a slow crawl. She wasn't coming this time until he was cradled firmly within her walls.

"Henry," Catherine growled out at the sudden halt of him. "What are you…doing?" She gasped as he now only licked her outer folds.

"I was too hasty, my Queen." Henry said smiling against her slick opening. "I wouldn't want to displease your Majesty a second time."

"You only displease me by stopping." Catherine said huskily as she pushed herself more into his face.

"Let me make it up to you then." Henry said mischievously as he nibbled on her sensitive skin.

"Goddamn you, Henry Valois, you had better!" Catherine howled.

With that being the only permission he needed, Henry turned and held her hips firmly as she slid between his body and the wardrobe until his cock rested before her opening with her feet on either side of his chest.

"Henry, I don't know if this will…" Catherine started to say before he entered her swiftly causing her to forget what she was saying as she screamed and clenched around him.

Henry almost came undone at his first thrust. She was tighter in this position than ever before and she felt so fucking right! He bet Richard never had her this way; completely undone and trembling at every movement. At the thought of that bastard, Henry thrust into Catherine harder this time, anxious to seal out any part of him that he might have touched. Catherine gripped his arms and scraped him with her nails as he drove deeper into her as she met him. They both screamed when he entered her a third time and finally found their rhythm together. Henry grinded her unmercifully as she started screaming surely rattling the windows. If the guards outside didn't know what they were doing before, they surely knew now, Henry thought with a groan. Not that he cared if people knew he was fucking his wife and that was certainly what he was doing and he was damn proud of it because he was going to make sure she never fucked anyone else ever again. If they had to do this every day, if he had to play along with her games to keep her satisfied, she would never ever think of another man ever again! With that last thought, Henry grinded into Catherine one last time, sending her halfway up the wardrobe as she called out his name and came around him, welcoming him deeper as he filled her to capacity with his gratitude and marked her as his own once more. Catherine trembled around him as her heart fluttered, making her as weak as a babe against him. He slid them down the cabinet to lay on the floor half on top of her in a heap as he kissed every inch of her he could find as she wrapped herself around him, unwilling to let him go.

"Did I," Henry asked breathing heavily. "Please you, my Queen?"

"That was, wow," Catherine exclaimed breathily, "Yes, well done."

Henry smirked as he slid his hand down to cup her still sensitive breast. "Not too bad for an old man, eh?"

"Your age has given you great knowledge. I just might use you again." Catherine said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"You may use me as much as you like, my Queen." Henry said suggestively as he brought her lips to his for a searing kiss.


	5. Hallway Antics

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON'T OWN REIGN OR THESE CHARACTERS OR THE QUOTES FROM THE KAMA SUTRA IN THIS CHAPTER ;) OBVIOUSLY.**

**AN: AHAHA YES THIS IS MORE CATHRY FUN...IN THE HALLWAY :) SO IF IT BOTHERS YOU, BEST SKIP THIS CHAPTER. DEF M. ONCE AGAIN WARNING: M!**

Henry strolled along the halls confidently as he looked for his wife. She had ignited his lust for her during their escapade yesterday and had been a constant in the back of his mind all day long. His meetings had been torturously long and had made little sense to his addled mind. He would never admit it, but his headaches really were getting worse. He could barely stand to sit still when the pain was the worst. Now that he was moving they had seemed to subside and he wanted his wife in the best and worst kind of way. He was completely enchanted by the fact that she had been so in control the day before. She had taken and commanded him as never before and he adored her for it. Where had this sudden power in the bedroom come from? Their exploring of different methods for the pleasure hadn't come into play and Henry was fascinated to explore with her more. What else would she be willing to do? Where else would she be willing to let him take her at? Yes, he very much liked this new and improved vixen of a wife.

Turning down a hallway by the library, Henry was quite pleased to see Catherine walking away from him with her nose in some book. As quietly as possible Henry snuck up behind her and pulled her back against his chest. Unable to see who had grabbed her, Catherine's immediate reaction was to scream, drop her book, and once his hand was planted over her mouth to stomp on whoever had grabbed her with the heel of her shoe.

Quite enjoying this little display by her and loving the feeling of her writhing against him, Henry laughed quite heartily before whispering seductively in her ear, "I should catch you off guard more often, wife. You are very desirable when you move frantically against me."

Stilling upon hearing his voice, Catherine spoke quite perturbed when he removed his hand from her mouth, "Catch me off guard again and I won't be responsible for my actions, husband."

Rumbling against her and now quite jolly from having caused his petite little Queen such a fright, Henry couldn't help but to tease her more, "And just what will you do to me? How would you punish me? Please tell me it would be very physical," Henry said lowly as he ran a hand to cup her breast, "In nature."

"I can assure you it would involve a lot of pleasure for myself and very little for you." Catherine said quite sternly as she tried to move from Henry's grasp.

"As long as I am the one causing you this pleasure, I will be quite happy, Catherine." He said as he whispered her name like a prayer and kissed the side of her neck lightly while sniffing her hair. She always smelled so delicious, like a rose garden in full bloom.

"Oh, I have ways of making you suffer, Henry." Catherine said mysteriously as she ran her small hand against his thigh.

"Yes, darling, make me pay." Henry groaned as he ran his hands down to grip her hips and pull her firmly against his growing erection.

"As you wish, my King." Catherine said before turning around in his grasp and kissing him deeply on his lips and cupping him between the legs.

Moaning into her mouth, Henry was quite enjoying his punishment until Catherine pulled away from him completely and turned and started down the corridor. Henry was quite perplexed now. Where was she going?

"Aren't you going to make me pay?" Henry asked as he started after her.

"I am." Catherine said flatly as she continued walking. "Your displeasure in this matter causes me great pleasure just as your pleasure of my fear is pleasing to you."

"But," Henry exclaimed as he caught up to her side matching her stride for stride.

"No buts, Henry. I have reading to catch up on." Catherine said determinedly.

"Well I'll join you then!" Henry said eagerly.

"No, that wouldn't be wise. I couldn't," Catherine said as a blush rose to her cheeks, "Concentrate."

Grinning widely and in a very mischievous mood, Henry just had to ask, "What exactly is so bloody interesting you would be so entranced, Catherine?" Henry asked as he snatched the book from her and held it behind his back.

"That is none of your business!" Catherine huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "This won't change my mind, Henry."

"Maybe I want to read it as well, Catherine. Don't you want to introduce me to more culture?" Henry said with a smirk as he opened the book and started reading out loud randomly. " 'Now spread, indeed cleave asunder, that archway with your nose and let your tongue gently probe her yoni, with your nose, lips and chin slowly circling it becomes Jihva-bhramanaka. Let your tongue rest for a moment in the archway to the flower-bowed Lord's temple before entering to worship vigorously, causing her seed to flow' -stop trying to grab the book, Catherine, I am trying to read here." Henry said with a sly grin before continuing as he held it higher out of her reach as she desperately reached after it. "Now where was I? Oh yes, now this is very interesting here. 'Seize her feet and lift them high, driving into her yoni and pleasure her with vigorous strokes: this is Kulisha.' "

"Henry!" Catherine said pleadingly and now very flushed with embarrassment. "Stop! This isn't amusing at all!"

"Catherine, I have thought of you and our exercises all morning long and the council is quite a bore. Do let me have some fun." Henry drawled as he looked at her now blushing cheeks.

"Henry, we are in the hallway of all places!" Catherine hissed as she once again reached for the book before Henry swept her up in his arms.

"Put me down at once!" Catherine ordered harshly as she beat against his chest before being placed between his body and the window that overlooked the castle. "What are you-?"

Kissing her passionately, he cut off her objections as he pressed his body against hers. Fighting against him at first, Catherine made every attempt possible not to give into the way his fingers kneaded into her hips as he grasped her in his lust. She slapped at his chest, clawed at his arms and even bit him in her haste all to no avail. She was already too lost in her own lust for him to let him go. If he had tried, she would have wrapped herself around him and dared him to leave her in the state she was now in. Before he had ever touched her, she had already been quite aroused. That damn book was too much on the senses, and if he hadn't found her first she would have sought him out for the pleasure she now felt flowing through her body. She needed him and she wanted him. Gripping his jacket in her hands she tried to unbutton it as quickly as possible as Henry nibbled on the soft skin of her chest. Giving up on the buttons altogether, Catherine wrenched the last two apart from the weak material binding them together to finally view his shirt underneath. Reaching underneath, she felt the hardness of his male form as she scratched the tips of her nails across him before reaching into his pants to feel his throbbing shaft. Henry stilled against her as she cupped him deliciously and moaned into his ear.

"I need you, my King." Catherine purred seductively. "And you clearly need me. We must go somewhere so we can be alone and meet each other's needs more completely."

Henry gulped before exhaling slowly. They weren't going anywhere. He would have her in this very spot.

"We are alone, Catherine." Henry said in a low, sexy growl. "Let me pleasure you here and now." Before removing her hand from him and sliding her to sit on the window's small ledge.

"Henry, I," Catherine said breathily when he knelt in front of her and ran his hand under her skirts and along her calf. "Someone could come at any moment."

"I hope so, darling, or I would be losing my touch." Henry said with a dangerous smile as he pushed her skirt up a bit more.

"I meant we could be…caught!" Catherine gasped out, trying to speak quietly as Henry lifted her skirts to nibble up the inside of her leg.

"Isn't it exciting, Catherine? Thinking that I might have my tongue inside you while some servant comes upon us. What a different side of you the unfortunate soul would see and hear, my dear." Henry growled as he kissed the bend of her knee whilst drawing circles on her inner thigh. "Catherine de Medici, being pleasured by her King's naughty tongue!"

Catherine tried not to moan as he grabbed her thighs and brought his mouth further up. When he started stroking her core, she couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips before clamping them tightly shut.

"God, I love when you make that sound. Do it again, Catherine, only this time, say my name." Henry commanded as he pressed her core with his fingers and entered her minimally.

Catherine whimpered a bit and arched into his fingers, trying to drive him farther into her without success. "We'll be caught." Catherine warned lowly.

"I don't give a damn! I want you to scream my name, Caterina." Henry ordered as he nibbled her inner thighs and thrust his fingers deeply into her, this time eliciting his name from her wanton lips as she jerked around him.

Quite pleased with himself, he pushed her gown up more so he had a clear view of her naked lower half in the fullness of day. "Spread your legs a bit more, love. I want to see all of you in the light of the sun."

Catherine did as she was bid as Henry balanced her legs on his shoulders. Cherishing the beauty of the feast before him, Henry set her hips in his hands before dipping his tongue to taste her sweetness. He moaned as he finally tasted her promised land from whence her honey flowed. Catherine felt him throughout her whole body and started moving to meet his tongue as she gripped the ledge until her fingers turned white. Catherine could feel herself coming apart at the seams as he delved deeper and suckled on her bud. She screamed when he found it and wrapped her thighs tighter around him needing him deeper inside herself.

"I need you deeper. Henry! Fottermi! Now!"

Standing swiftly at her pleas, Henry freed his member front his pants and picked Catherine up. Sitting on the ledge, He brought Catherine down upon him slowly, feeling her warmth slowly as she enveloped him.

"Have I ever told you that you are more gorgeous when I am inside you than any other time?" He breathed heavily as he lowered her down until he was fully inside.

"Faster!" Catherine commanded as she slid up him faster.

Taking her hips in hand, Henry gripped her down harder and faster this time, catching the groan she made in his mouth as he kissed her. Setting their pace, Henry grinded against her faster and harder.

Suddenly from somewhere down the corridor a sound caught Henry's ear. Catherine so caught up in her pleasure continued to groan as she came down against him.

"Catherine, be quiet." Henry whispered.

"Now you want me to be quiet?" Catherine laughed.

"Someone is coming."

"Wasn't that the point, darling?"

"No, I mean someone is coming!" Henry said hurriedly as he lifted her off of him. "Come along, time to go." Henry said before grabbing her hand and pulling them toward the library and shutting the door behind them before Kenna and Bash strolled around the corner.

"Did you hear something?" Bash asked.

"I thought so..." Kenna answered.

They would never know what they had just barely missed seeing.

**TBC **


	6. Library Fun

**DISCLAIMER:DO NOT OWN**

**AN:M, VERY M, MELT YOUR SCREEN M AND A BIT OF BONDAGE BC I SAID SO ;)**

Locking the door behind them, Henry picked Catherine up around her hips and carried her to the desk in the room. Laying her down, his hungry hands tried to undo the laces of her dress from underneath her as she teased him with her hand and pushed his pants off his hips. Blind in his passion from her soft caresses, he barely heard the rip of her dress. What he did hear, however, was the feral moan that escaped her lips.

"I…always…hated…" She gasped as he tore her gown more and started kissing the exposed skin of her chest, "This dress."

"Remind me to have dozens of these made so I can rip each and every one of them from your body." Henry growled.

"How very…" Catherine moaned and hugged his head to her bosom as he flicked his tongue into their valley, "Barbaric of you, Henry."

"Well, you do bring out the passionate nature in me, wife." Henry said as he grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

"Do I? I've hardly noticed, husband." Catherine countered as he held her hands with just one hand as he lifted her skirts with the other and took himself in hand, placing himself between her thighs.

"Let me enlighten you then, my dear." He smirked as he pressed her opening with his tip, causing them both to moan.

"If you wish, my King." Catherine tried to say nonchalantly but sounded more like a whimper in reality.

Henry, however, didn't want her complacency. He wanted her begging him for it. Entering her minimally, he felt her sigh more then he heard it as he retracted and pleasured her with running his tip along her folds. Catherine squirmed and inhaled deeper as he toyed with her. She wouldn't beg him for it. Queens never beg. Biting her lip, she determinedly decided to win this round. He would give in first. She looked into his eyes defiantly when he came up to kiss her lips. He only smiled back seductively at her before nibbling on her lips as he thrust against her inner thigh, her gasp causing her lips to open to his tongue. As he teased her with his tip, he did the same with his tongue, never entering her fully as he skimmed across her lips, as his free hand now plundered her breasts. With every thrust against her, with every flick of his tongue, and with every squeeze of her breast her defiance slipped. Her eyes betrayed her struggle and she couldn't stop the sounds that flowed from her throat. Her breathing came quicker now as she shuddered under him. Kissing him desperately now, trying to hold off longer for her stubborn nature would allow nothing less, she tried showing him how badly she needed him. Maybe that would suffice? Squeezing her thighs around him she arched as he thrust against her. She gasped when he entered her slightly. Yes, again, oh that's what she needed!

Understanding her need, but wanting to hear her say the words, Henry kissed down her chin to place feather light kisses across her neck and up to her ear.

"Starting to feel a bit more compliant, my dear? You certainly feel very welcoming." Henry whispered into her ear before going back to suck on her neck.

"Hen-ry!" Catherine groaned weakly as he removed his member once more to drive her even more crazy. Oh, he would pay for this later. She hadn't felt this shaky and out of control in so long. Her legs shook around his waist. She desperately tried to catch her breath to calm herself, but she was past the point of return. She needed him to release her and she needed him to do it now.

Catherine felt Henry's rumble of laughter in his chest at her weakened state. He knew the effect he had on her and Catherine hated it and loved it. Damn that man and all his charm! One day she swore she wouldn't need him, but that day wasn't today. Today she needed everything he would give her.

"What is wrong, my sweet?" Henry asked her lowly, knowing full well the answer as he now lightly caressed up and down her arms after he let her wrists go. "You are utterly trembling."

"My love, please!?" She asked headily when he kneaded her hips in his strong palms, her arms grasping his clothed shoulders.

"Please what, darling?" Henry growled out when she started kissing his neck.

"I need you." Catherine mumbled against his hot skin, as she placed her open mouthed kisses along his jaw.

"For?" He croaked as she untied his shirt revealing his chest and ran her tender hands across all his hard and soft places.

"Why did I marry such an impossible man?" Catherine grumbled as she ran her hands around his back to grab his ass.

"I want…" Henry couldn't help the yelp of surprise when she slid her velvet tongue across his nipple. "Specifics, Catherine."

Running her hands back up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck, she pulled his lips to hers for a breath of a kiss before moaning, "Fuck me, Henry."

Pulling back to smirk down at her, Henry replied, "My, my, aren't you in a hurry today, wife."

"Shut up." Catherine breathed out before bringing him to her lips again for a searing kiss.

Without a breath of air between them Henry finally breached her folds, slowly and sensually, becoming one with her. Catherine spilled his name from her lips like a prayer as he pulled out, only to fill her more. Running his hands up her back he grasped her shoulders from behind on the third thrust filling her fully. Spurred on when she called out to him, Henry grinded into her harder.

Writhing beneath him, Catherine clasped his flesh under her nails as her head snapped back and she screamed his name, uncaring if anyone heard, too lost in her need for release. Oh, she was getting closer. She could feel the heat inside herself ready to explode.

Unbeknownst to either of the couple, someone had heard their activities and had taken it the completely wrong way. On the way down the hallway, Kenna had spotted a book on the floor and had insisted on returning it to the Library, especially when she saw exactly what it was. A book of that nature certainly couldn't be left lying around in the hallways. Before being able to return the book, however, Kenna and Bash had upon reaching the door heard the King inside obviously in the throes of passion with some woman. Under normal circumstances, they both would have turned and ran the other way. Who, after all, wanted to willingly interrupt Henry when he was…in the midst of his favorite activity? You would obviously meet with his wrath, but these weren't normal times. Kenna had told Bash of the dead girl and the King's change to more violent ways in his taking of women so risking his wrath could very possibly save some unsuspecting life. Both were still very hesitant until they heard a scream from inside which was obviously female. Throwing caution to the wind and finding the door locked, both started knocking on the door.

Quite willing to ignore the disturbance and much too caught up in the ecstasy written on Catherine's face to care, Henry increased his speed of his thrust, his veracity bringing his Queen closer to her peak.

"Henry, are you sure we shouldn't…" Catherine tried to say, meaning to answer the door before being cut off by his hungry kiss as he now pressured her between her legs while he rammed her furiously.

There wasn't any way he would be stopped by a little disturbance, not when she was so close and especially not when he was fucking her as he was now. He would surely be crazy if he stopped. Arching against him, Catherine felt her release approach as he centered himself and drove faster, harder, and deeper until she released his name into the air as her body released her sweetness onto his hard cock. Her body did all it could to cradle him tightly within her walls as she stopped his movements completely, her legs wrapping around and holding him in place as she shook around him. Peppering her with kisses, Henry sang her praises into her ears, his little Medici vixen. How she did please him just with her coming. No woman came like his Caterina, he was sure of that. She showed him her gratitude in every moan, every touch and every kiss. How had he ever chosen another over her? With the scent of her sex filling his nostrils, he thought he must have been crazy for years. Maybe now, he was just finding his sanity, and maybe it had always been in her arms. As she came back down to earth, she was met with Henry's proud smirk and something else she couldn't read in his eyes.

The sound of the increasing banging on the door interrupted her thoughts before she could ponder exactly what was behind his dark gaze. Extremely pissed at being interrupted, Henry pulled out without his release to attempt to get rid of the couple at the door. Catherine halted him, however, when she pulled him back by his shirt.

Pecking him softly, she told him to let her take care of it. "If you go to the door, husband, I'm afraid you won't be able to hide…this." Catherine said as she stroked his shaft, causing Henry to hiss. "I'm a bit more presentable."

"Yes, I'm sure my Queen with her ripped dress is much more ready to be presented publicly." Henry grinned at her with a roll of her eyes.

"And whose fault is that?" Catherine countered as he sat her up and she stood to try and smooth her dress.

"Mine, and I can't wait to do it again." Henry smiled genuinely at her, her rumpled appearance doing nothing to calm his frazzled nerves.

Catching his eyes and that look on his face melted Catherine's heart. She felt like his fourteen year old bride again. He used to give her that look all the time before…well, before they became the people they were today. She couldn't let her heart speak in this matter. She had to keep doing this for the fun of it and for the kingdom and the safety of her family. This was about keeping him busy and satisfied so that he wouldn't kill any more women and put all their lives in danger. The past love they had shared was gone forever. This wasn't about that at all. This thing between them was lust, plain and simple. At least that's what her head told her heart. She shivered against his hand as he pushed the fallen sleeves to cover her arms.

Bash's threats of having the door taken off the hinges brought them both out of their trance.

"I'll only be a moment and then we can continue." Catherine soothed Henry's now boiling temper with a hand to his chest before strutting to the door.

Swinging it open only enough to let herself be seen, Catherine would have almost smiled at the matching perplexed looks on their faces if it hadn't been for their rude interruption.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you disturb your King during his meeting? We were discussing very important matters of state."

Bash blushed as he viewed his father's wife's appearance. He had always secretly thought Catherine pretty, although her sharp tongue and her hatred of him because of his mother had always made him very wary and uncomfortable in front of her. It was clear to see what kind of "meeting" they had been in. Her gown was clearly falling off as its laces were untied, her skin was a rosy pink and from the sounds she had been making she had clearly been close to, well…

"We, uhmm, just, ugh…" Bash stuttered as he looked at his feet and placed his hands conveniently before him.

Thankfully, Kenna spoke up in a hushed voice to save them all from his stuttering. "We were on our way to return this book we found when we heard someone scream and were worried about the King and whatever woman he was entertaining, your Grace. Is everything alright?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. How idiotic of the young woman to even ask. If she had been in trouble would she still be standing here clearly trying to get rid of them?

"Everything was perfectly fine as of a few minutes ago before you started banging on the door. I suggest that if you both want to keep your heads that next time your King is in meetings with his wife that you be sure not to disturb us. It could cause the meeting to end badly which would make whomever caused it to end meet with my extreme displeasure." Catherine threatened snippily before grabbing the book from Kenna and shut the door on them.

Henry couldn't help but chuckle at his wife. She had surely scared the intruders out of a good year's growth. He doubted either of them would ever look her in the eye again.

Henry licked his lips when Catherine, after closing and locking the door on the shell-shocked couple, let her ripped dress slip to the floor, revealing herself in just her corset and stockings and set the book down on the closest chair. His naughty Queen gave her King her most seductive smile before lazily walking back over to him.

"I am sorry, my King, for the disturbance, but I am assured we won't be interrupted again." She smiled up at him as she slid her fingers slowly down his chest.

"I highly doubt it. No one threatens quite like you, wife." Henry said proudly.

"Well, I don't like to be disturbed when…well, when…" Catherine stumbled over her words as his eyes traced down her frame.

"When your husband is, oh what was that thing you wanted me to do to you again?" Henry asked mockingly as he tried to look like he was thinking hard. "Oh yes, I do believe the words you used were, 'fuck me, Henry, please!'"

"You had driven me to the brink of madness. You were torturing me!" She exclaimed as she looked into his dark eyes.

"And you enjoyed every minute of it. Don't even try to deny it." He challenged.

"I never said I would deny it." She said laughing lightly. "You are quite skilled in making me love the torture that you give me."

Her words meant more than either of them were ready to admit in that moment and they both knew it. So instead of confronting it, Catherine returned to the game at hand. Henry was still very much erect and if the lust in his gaze didn't confirm it, the way he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot did.

"Tell me now, Henry," she questioned as she pulled the belt from his pants and stroked the supple leather between her fingers, "What do you want me to do for your pleasure?"

Henry, now totally entranced as he watched the sway of those hips that he had just pounded into before they had been so rudely interrupted, sighed heavily. What could she ever do to not bring him pleasure? Her every move brought him satisfaction, but if she wanted specifics…

"First of all, you may only address me as your Majesty during the rest of our session, my dear." Henry said authoritatively as he pulled her flush against him and cupped the back of her head whilst twirling his fingers in her hair.

"Yes, your Majesty." Catherine replied with a knowing smirk on her face.

Spinning Catherine so that her backside was pressed against his straining member, he pulled her pins from her hair, taking much jubilance as her remaining red locks cascaded down her back. He would love to grip her hair as she took his hard, throbbing member into her warm, welcoming… wait! He must stay calm. He wanted their game to last for a bit longer, and if he thought too deeply about what that sinful tongue of hers could do, he would bid her to finish him. He could have her do it, though. She had asked and she did have the most enticing mouth…but no. At least not right now. He wanted to exert his will upon her more before achieving his release. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, he started at her nape and placed a slow, hot trail of hungry kisses to her ear as he lightly skimmed his fingers up and down her arms, causing shivers of pleasure to vibrate through Catherine's body.

"Trust me, lover." He whispered before he secured the belt around her small wrists; loose enough to not leave a mark, but tight enough so it wouldn't fall off. "Now, what will I do with you? You have seemed extremely interested in experimenting in the ways of pleasure. Shall I show you more of what I know of this very…flavorful subject?" Henry grunted as he gripped her hips and thrust against her cheeks.

"Yes, your Majesty." Catherine moaned as he thrust against her backside harder this time.

Looking around the room, Henry's eyes searched for something to bend her over. Ahh, yes, that chaise would do nicely. His hands started unlacing her corset as he continued rubbing against her, kissing every inch of skin as more of her back was revealed to him. Kneeling behind her, he let her corset fall to the floor discarded. Catherine yelped in surprise when he bit into her tender flesh of her bottom. Soothing her with his tongue, his fingers opened her a bit before slipping one inside slowly. He hadn't entered her there before. She jolted a bit at first at the unwelcome intrusion, her body tightening against him. Catherine was unsure if she liked this idea or not.

Sensing her uneasiness, he stopped momentarily and stood, pulling her back to him. "I need you to trust me for this to work. Some women find it uncomfortable at first. It will be easier if you relax. If you want to stop…"

"No, I…was just…surprised. Do you prefer this?" Catherine asked hesitantly.

"I prefer," Henry said as he turned her to face him and took her breasts into his palms, squeezing them gently, "Whatever my lady prefers; whatever will bring you," Henry sighed as he licked across the bumpy skin around her nipple, "Pleasure. Would you like to try?"

Catherine's nipples stood to attention as the air in the room contrasted against the heat of his hot breath on her tender flesh. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? "Did you do that a lot…with…others?" She asked lowly. She wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea, but she didn't want to disappoint him either.

Hearing the strain in her voice, Henry stopped his movements altogether. This wasn't supposed to be difficult. If she wanted to try it, that was fine. If not, that was alright as well. How to make her understand?

Taking her by the hands he led her over to the chaise and pulled her into his lap. "Catherine, this isn't about them or me, this is about you. This is still your decision. I want you to find satisfaction in our activities. If you don't it would disappoint me greatly. I want you to be confident in your own skin. That is when you are the sexiest."

"Are you sure you won't be upset?"

"Are you going to get off my lap, put on your clothes and leave me here in this state that you have caused?" Henry asked playfully as he rolled her hips against his erection.

"I hadn't planned on it, but now that you mention it…" Catherine flirted back as she tried to move from his lap.

Having none of it, Henry pulled her back to face him before rolling her onto her back, hovering above her. "You aren't going anywhere, darling. Your King needs to enlist you for his service."

"Hmm, I don't know if my husband would care for your proposition. He's a very," She gasped when he entered her. "Jealous man, your Majesty."

"Who's to say he has to know?" Henry said, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes as he drew out of her completely before plunging once more into her silken depths.

"Not unlike you, he also enjoys certain," Catherine pulled against her restraints, wanting to pull him to her more, "Activities, and I doubt I can hide from him for long."

Smirking, loving the feeling of her writhing uncontrollably beneath him, he pushed her arms above her head, and teased her nipples with his mouth as he placed her leg on his shoulder. God, he could go so much deeper at this angle. "Mmm, I see your dilemma. How shall you ever go back to him after being ridden by your King in such a manner? You are quite the delight, my lady. Maybe I'll just," Henry groaned as she rolled her hips up to meet him this time. "Keep you. Would that solve your problem?"

With a wily smile, she met his thrust again and moaned deeply. "As your mistress? What kind of a woman do you think I am, your Majesty?"

"The kind who wants more of this."

Driving into her with renewed vigor, his need for release now a burning desire in his loins, he took her full breasts into his hands. Feeling her clench around him almost drove him over the edge before he was ready to let go. He wanted, no, he needed her to take the plunge with him. He needed her undone. He wanted her lost to everything around her except for him and their joining.

Knowing he was close Catherine laid a hand to his chest, and tried to reassure him it was alright, but he was having none of it. It was all or nothing with Henry at this point. They had both come too far now. Catherine, his Catherine, all laid out before him, her flaming locks strewn about her made her look every bit the angel she was, the angel he loved, the angel he wanted to fuck like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. Grabbing her by both ankles he had her lay flat as he lifted both legs in front of his chest before entering her once more. The force of him drove her farther up the chaise as Catherine screamed from this new pleasure he drew from her body. Gripping her hips he continued his assault upon her womanhood, claiming every inch of her he touched.

Every sensible fluid thought in her head disappeared when Henry started pressuring her more between her legs with his hand. She was so sensitive there and he was becoming an expert on which button to push. Sweat exuding from his pores, Henry tried to hold on to the last bit of control he had. Goddamn this woman for pushing him to his limit. Letting loose with abandon and the last ounce of self-control, praying it was enough he commanded her to come. "Catherine, now! You must!"

"I…am…trying!" She yelled.

"Stop trying and fucking do it." He screamed as he dropped her legs. "Now!"

On top of her, with her legs wrapped around his waist, his hand tangled between their bodies, he licked and nipped every inch of her as he fucked her until she was screaming his name with her head hanging off the chaise. He took her with every stroke full of confidence as she cried for quarter of which he wouldn't allow. Finally as the last of his strength left his body, the last of his willpower gone and on the verge of collapse he felt her tremble around him. Calling out his encouragement, her eyes met his desperation in her hazel depths as she pleaded for her release. Nose to nose, both heaving and tired from their ride with one final stroke they met their mountain together. The strength within Catherine's thighs squeezed Henry deeper as his seed spilled forth as her body thirstily drank up every drop. Burrowing his head in her neck, he cried out her name as wave after wave of her ecstasy swept through both of their bodies. Clinging to Henry for dear life, she kissed the sun as she circled it before flying back down to be greeted by his blissfully tired face and gentle embrace. Too tired to even think of dressing to leave, he rolled to the side taking her with him and cradled her safely against him. This was as good a place as any for a nap.


End file.
